Cat Food
thumb|300px|Imagen de la página oficial del autor. Cat Food (キャットフード) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 17 de noviembre de 2010 y actualmente supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo. En ella, Miku es como si fuera una gatita, quiere mimos y cariño. También quiere que la protejas y que nunca te separes de ella. Intérprete: ''' Hatsune Miku '''Música y Letra: Doriko Guitarra: Hajime Nezu Bajo: Tissue hime Ilustración: Nezuki *Nicovideo *YouTube *Doriko (Instrumental) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Romeo to Cinderella *Hatsune Miku「Magical Mirai 2014」OFFICIAL ALBUM *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection *Hanataba ~the best of doriko feat. Hatsune Miku~ Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji tomado de Onsenjikan. *Traducción al español por conocemos al traductor,avisar en la discusión de este articulo. Kanji= 綺麗に今日もキメちゃって だからね　濡らさないで 見上げた　顔にかけないで 突然の夕暮れ　rainy 寒いわ　水は嫌いよ 拭って　あなたの手で どうして　肝心な時に 居ない人なの I need 愛情　あなたの傍　ひざの上 I my me mine　私は　まっしぐら 「あなた」って陽だまり目指し そう私は気まぐれ lady なのにあなたは　どこにも居やしないや 涙ってこれは雨でしょ 寒空のモノクロ lonely 早く見つけて　「ごめんね」と傘を広げて 晴れ後雨宿り今　花咲く一つ屋根の下で 夢の中　lalala... 折れてるあの子の耳 小言も聞こえないって お願い　今だけ貸して 叱らないで　ぐだぐだ darling 怒った顔は嫌いよ 笑った顔も嫌いよ そもそも好みじゃないの でも　愛して You need 友愛　そういう気持ちが大事 You live for me　心にまっしぐら 素直って我侭のこと？ ねぇ　あなたに愛され lady だから許して　私は悪くないや 「媚びない」が私自身 優しさと鬩（せめ）ぎあい ID 声に出せない　「ごめんね」を期待しないで 心に「それ」があるなら　言葉で愛だの恋だのとか 言わずとも　分かるはずでしょ おいしいご飯があるなら　一緒に住んであげましょう 笑えるテレビがあるなら　一緒に見てあげましょう あたたかい寝床があるなら　一緒に寝てあげましょう それ以上何を望むの　聞いてあげましょう たまには甘えたいのよ 受け止めて　憧れ lady なのにあなたは　私を分かってないや 恋だっていつか冷めるわ さよならね　涙目 maybe ドアを開ければそこに広がる「今日も雨」 止まない雨が降るなら　このまま一つ屋根の下で いつまでも 　lalala... I say nya-o　あなたの傍で I say nya-o　あなたの腕で I say nya-o　あなたの名前さえ どうしてうまく言えないのかな･･･ |-| Romaji= Kirei ni kyou mo kimi chatte Dakara ne nurasanai de Miageta kao ni kakenai de Totsuzen no yuugu(re) rainy Samui wa mizu wa iya yo Nugutte anata no te de Doushite kanjin na toki ni Inai hito na no I need aijou anata no soba hiza no ue I my me mine watashi wa masshigura 「Anata」tte hidamari mezashi Sou watashi wa kimagure lady Nano ni anata wa doko ni mo iyashinai ya Namidatte kore wa ame deshou Samuzora no monochrome lonely Iyaku kitsukete 「gomenne」 to kasa wo hirogete Hareato amayadori ima hanasaku hitotsu yane no shite de Yume no naka la la la… Oreteru ano ko no mimi Kogoto mo kikoenai tte Onegai ima dake kashite Shikaranaide gudagu(da) darling Okotta kao wa kirai yo Waratta kao mo kirai yo Somosomo konomi ja nai no Demo aishite You need yuuai sou iu kimochi ga daiji You live for me kokoro ni masshiguru Sunao tte wagamama no koto ? Nee anata ni aisare lady Dakara yurushite watashi wa warukunai ya 「Kobinai」 wa watashi jishin Yasashisa to semegi ai ID Koe ni dasenai 「gomenne」 wo kitai shinaide Kokoro ni 「sore」 ga aru nara kotoba de ai da no koi da no toka Iwazu to mo wakaru hazu deshou Oishii kohan ga aru nara issho ni sunde agemashou Waraeru terebi ga aru nara issho ni mite agemashou Atatakai nedoko ga aru nara issho ni nete agemashou Sore ijou nani wo nozomu no kiite agemashou Tama ni wa amaetai no yo Uketomete akoga(re) lady Nano ni anata wa watashi wo wakatte nai ya Koi datte itsuka sameru wa Sayonara ne namida(me) maybe Door wo hadakereba soko ni hirogaru 「kyou mo ame」 Yamanai ame ga furu nara kono mama hitsotsu yane no shita de Itsu made mo lalala… I say nya-o anata no soba de I say nya-o anata no ude de I say nya-o anata no namae sae Doushite umake ienai no ka na… |-| Español= Ahh, Me he vestido hermosamente hoy así que por favor, déjame estar seca. Al mirar hacia arriba, por favor, no lluvia sobre mi. Que tarde de lluvia tan inesperada es esta. Me siento fría, odio el agua Por favor secame con tus manos Pero ¿por que no estas aquí... cuando mas te necesito? Necesito amor, y permanecer contigo, en tu regazo. Yo mi mi mio, mi objetivo esta hacia delante. Para "ti" mi luz de sol Si, soy una dama temperamental. Aun, no estas por ningún lado. ¿Lagrimas? No, yo digo que esas son gotas de lluvia Este clima monocromo congelante me hace sentir sola. Así que encuentrame rápido, abre tu sombrilla y di "lo siento" Como el día soleado se vuelve lluvioso Me refugio bajo un techo, donde una flor ha florecido Todo esto parece un sueño, lalala... Ese chico siempre tiene sus orejas plegadas y nunca puede oír mis quejas Por favor, préstame tus orejas solo esta ocasión Y no me regañes, mi querido regañón No me gusta tu rostro enojado Tampoco me gusta tu rostro sonriente Tu no eres muy mi tipo para empezar Pero por favor, ámame Necesitas amistad, es importante sentirse de esa manera Vives para mi, apunto directamente a tu corazón Siendo honesta y franca es una forma de egoísmo Por favor, desde que soy una dama amada por ti Perdóname, como honestamente yo no hice nada malo. El que no de tu gusto que es tuyo realmente esta aquí Con una identidad mezclada entre ternura y molestia. No me atrevo a decirlo, así que no esperes un "lo siento" de mi parte. Si tu ya tienes "eso" en tu corazón Entonces incluso cuando no expreso amor o afecto en palabras Tu aun deberías entenderlo, ¿verdad? Si hay comida deliciosa, te dejare vivir conmigo Si hay divertidos programas de TV, te dejare verlos conmigo Si hay una cama tibia, te dejare dormir conmigo Ademas de todo eso ¿Que mas se puede pedir? Pregunto con mucho gusto Quiero jugar el niño mimado de vez en cuando Por favor llévame, a una dama de la añoranza Todavía no entiendes mis sentimientos. Supongo que cualquier amor eventualmente se enfriara Tal vez este es el adiós entonces, ¿con mis ojos llorosos? Pero como la puerta se abre, ahí estas tu, diciéndome "otro día lluvioso ¿eh?" Si la lluvia no se detiene entonces deseo refugiarme contigo bajo el mismo techo Siempre y para siempre, lalala... Digo nya-o a tu lado Digo nya-o en tus brazos Digo nya-o ¿Por que sigo incapaz de siquiera pronunciar nombre correctamente? Galería U7p0ofh.png|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en "Project DIVA F" para "Cat Food" miku_94.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en proyect Diva Arcade Future Tone Para Cat food Pierreta_concept_art.jpg|Arte Conceptual para el modelo de Hatsune Miku en Project DIVA F y Future Tone. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010 Categoría:Canciones Legendarias